The Sound Of Nothing
by MandiPanda21
Summary: TheRox fic, I suck at summarizing things. Read if you love TheRox
1. Default Chapter

With the bright lights shinning before her, she stepped on stage before a crowed club. Everyone came just to see her, the Mysterious Mockingbird as some called her. Those who came to the club regularly saw her often. She came alone and left alone, always singing songs of heartbreak. She appeared to be a young woman in her early 20s, but her voice and emotions gave everyone reason to believe that she was much older and was more mature than any other 20 year old.   
  
Every person that ever saw her never forgot her face. She covered herself up mysteriously from day one, as if she wouldn't let her walls down for anyone. Coming into the club that night, she slowly removed her scarlett hood that practically covered her face. Her long brown tresses ruffled a bit as her hood fell to her petite shoulders. With a gentle push back of her head, her hair scattered away from her face, now revealing her true beauty. Her eyes always struck you instantly. The pain and heartbreak behind them almost made you weep. You didn't know her story, but if didn't matter. You sympathyized with her for no real reason.   
  
Her chocolate, brown eyes appeared as cold as ice when they should have been full of life. Many wondered what could have caused this beautiful, young girl to turn cold as ice. So many people wanted to ask her what happened, why she always sings songs of such heartbreak, but no one ever got a chance. As soon as she would appear to sing her song, she would disappear just as quickly. No one ever knew where she was coming from or going to, it was a mystery just as her name. She had been introduced as Lady Sorrow from day one, but even so she gained a new nickname from her admirers.  
  
"Let's give a warm welcome for Lady Sorrow!" The announcer said as he moved backstage, clearing the way for her.  
  
The crowd went wild as they heard her name being announced, but as she appeared on stage they all grew silent, in awe of her beauty. She loved how she was able to control them with just her very presence. She figured at least she could control some things in her life. Taking a seat on the stool before the audience, she adjusted the microphone to her mouth. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes she began.  
  
[b]Turn down the lights, turn down the bed   
  
Turn down these voices inside my head [/b]  
  
[i]"What are you doing here?" he asked a little annoyed that she was still coming around. It had been almost a year since he had married Gwen, and yet Theresa was still chasing after him, hoping that they would share a future together someday.  
  
"I know you told me to stay away," she said as she lowered her head so he couldn't see the tears in her eyes, "but I can't stay away, Ethan. I can't stay away from you when you belong with me."  
  
Ethan rolled his eyes as she continued to ramble on about how fate has brought them together in past. It was all old and he didn't want to hear it. Gwen was his wife, the mother of his poor little Sarah.Sarah's death changed everything. It made him realize where his priorities really were.[/i]  
  
[b]Lay down with me, tell me no lies   
  
Just hold me close, don't patronize - don't patronize me[/b]  
  
As she sang her song she seemed miles away. As though she was in another land, perhaps one that she dreamed of.  
  
[i]"Tell me the truth, Ethan. Tell me you love me, that you want me, not Gwen, as your wife," Theresa begged with him. She knew that Ethan still had strong feelings for her, she just couldn't understand why he was denying them.  
  
"I would be lying to you if I told you that, Theresa. I love Gwen, not you."  
  
"Don't lie, Ethan," she said as she moved in on him. "Just wrap me in your arms, you know you want to. Don't deny what is real, don't deny our love."[/i]  
  
[b]Cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
  
You can't make your heart feel something it won't[/b]  
  
[i]"How can I make you see the truth, Ethan? Please, tell me."  
  
Ethan looking at her as though he pittied her said, "I already know the truth, Theresa. It's you that doesn't."[/i]  
  
[b]Here in the dark, in these final hours  
  
I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power  
  
But you won't, no you won't  
  
'Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't[/b]  
  
[i]Standing outside in the pouring rain, Theresa put her heart on the line for the last time. She had to stop Ethan from getting into his car and taking off to the airport. She needed to profress her love for him one last time before it was too late.  
  
"Ethan!" She cried out as she ran to his car. "You can't leave! I won't let you!"  
  
"Theresa, your young and beautiful, don't do this. There is someone else out there for you, someone who is worthy of your love."  
  
"No," she cried, "there's only you! Your the only one for me."  
  
"I'm sorry, Theresa," Ethan said as he motioned for the driver to leave. "Goodbye, Theresa."[/i]  
  
[b]I'll close my eyes, then I won't see  
  
The love you don't feel when you're holding me  
  
Morning will come and I'll do what's right  
  
Just give me till then to give up this fight  
  
And I will give up this fight[/b]  
  
[i]Theresa jumped into her car to chase after him. She couldn't give up no matter how much she tried. Ethan was a part of her, always would be. There was no way she could let him slip through her fingers like grains of sand. She lost him once before, this time she wasn't giving up without a fight.  
  
The rain increased as did her speed. She didn't care if she was breaking any laws, getting to Ethan in time was the only thing that really mattered. The roads became sleek from all the rain and as Theresa was curving around a road her car went off the road, landing in an empty area of grass.[/i]  
  
Breathing rapidly, Theresa sat up in her bed after dreaming that horrible nightmare. She couldn't get over how real it all seemed. As she reached for her light, she felt nothing. A cold breeze swept through her room as she search for some kind of light. After searching for a few moments in the dark it hit her...she wasn't at home. Trying to speak she found herself unable to say a word. Growing very concerned she crawled out of bed although it hurt to move the slightest bit. She opened a door that lead out to what appeared to be a nurse's station. Everything finally came to her...it wasn't a nightmare.  
  
"Miss, get back in your bed!" A nurse yelled. "You need your rest after that accident."  
  
Theresa tried to speak, but once more nothing came out.  
  
"Don't try to talk, dear," a nicer nurse said as she walked Theresa back to her bed. "The doctor will be here in the morning to explain everything to you. Until then, if you need anything just press the nurse's button. Over here is a pad and pencil for you to write anything that you want to say," she said showing her it. "Remember," she said as she was leaving, "don't try to talk. It's very important that you don't."  
  
[i]Try not to talk? What's going on? Why can't I talk?[/i] 


	2. Chapter 2

Theresa didn't quite understand what was going on. She only knew that she was soar and that she couldn't speak. Everything that happened before she woke up remained a blurr to her.   
  
Theresa laid in her hospital bed with her head in her hands crying softly. She wished that she would just wake up and find that this was all a horrible nightmare. Tightly closing her eyes she wished for this nightmare to end. When she opened her eyes she found that she was still in the hospital unable to speak.  
  
[i]Will this nightmare ever end?[/i]  
  
Theresa lifted her head as she felt a gentle hand upon her shoulder. Looking up she smiled seeing an old familar face. She tried to say something, but soon remembered that she couldn't.  
  
"Shh, don't speak," Pilar said as she wrapped her arms around her terrified daughter. Pilar didn't know what to say to Theresa. What the doctors had told her would destroy Theresa forever. She didn't want to break the news to her, but who else could do it? It was Pilar's job as a mother to tell her the truth. Pilar paused before saying anything. She stared into her daughter's eyes, seeing the future that Theresa should have. It wasn't fair that everything Theresa ever dreamed of having should be broken because of some horrible accident.  
  
Theresa could see that something was troubling her mother, she just wasn't sure what it was. Touching her mother's face oh so gently Theresa smiled as if to let her know that everything was going to be fine. Deep down though Theresa knew that nothing was ever going to be the same. She felt that way ever since Ethan left for Europe, when he left he took a piece of her heart and soul. Theresa took a deep breath, although it hurt just to do so, and prepared for the worst.  
  
"Theresita, I'm not sure how I can tell you this," Pilar began slowly as she searched for the right words. "I guess I can only tell you the truth. I'll tell you straight out, there's no need to dance around the inevitable." Pilar paused for a moment, the tears in her eyes were consuming her and making it hard for her to go on. Theresa passed her a few tissues causing a smile to appear on Pilar's heartbroken face. "Thank you," she said wipping away the tears. "Theresita, you are in here because you were in a horrible car accident. The reason why you can't speak is because you have serve lacerations to your larynx. See your car flipped over as you were curving round a road. I'm not sure if just the rain had anything to do with the accident or not, but what I know is that the debris from accident is what caused the lacerations to your larynx. Theresita, I'm so sorry...they said you may never speak again."  
  
[i]Never speak again? That means...no! No![/i]  
  
Theresa was in disbelief, she didn't want to believe her mother's words were true. She continued to shake her head and mouth words to her mother. Pilar's heart was breaking for her daughter. Theresa was so young and had a promising future, but now...who knew what the future held for her or for anyone.  
  
Theresa grabbed the pad and pencil from the nightstand beside her bed and started to write rapidly what she needed to say.  
  
[i]No, you're wrong, Mama. I'm going to be just fine. I just need to rest. My voice is gone because I've strained it, that's all. I'll be fine[/i]  
  
Theresa smiled nervously as she passed her mother the pad. Pilar didn't know what to say to make Theresa believe. She knew that this was going to be a hard adjustment for her and that it took time, but when would she stop denying that everything was fine? Seeing Theresa this way was hard for Pilar she had never seen her act such way. Pilar just wished that it would all end.  
  
"Am I interrupting?" A doctor asked as he poked his head in the room.  
  
"No," Pilar said wipping away her tears. She didn't want anyone to see her this way.  
  
"How are you feeling, Theresa?" He asked as he set down her chart.   
  
Theresa tried to say something, but the doctor told her to write it down. He said that she needed to save her strength.  
  
[i]I'm a little soar, but my main concern is my voice.[/i]  
  
"I understand," he said, "did your mother get a chance to speak with you?"  
  
Theresa nodded her head and wrote,  
  
[i]She must be mistaken though. She said that I would never speak again. That's impossible, right?[/i]  
  
"I'm afraid not, Theresa. I'm going to be frank with you, the lacerations to your larynx were so serve that there's no therapy or surgery that can recover your ability to speak. I'm so sorry to have to tell you that."  
  
[i]You're wrong! I want a second opinion![/i]  
  
"Theresita, we've had other doctor's opinions. Dr. Russell even said that there was nothing that could be done."  
  
The words tore her heart into a million pieces. First she lost Ethan, and now her voice, what else?  
  
[i]Nothing can be done?[/i]  
  
"I'm afraid not."  
  
[i]So I'll never sing again?[/i]  
  
Theresa needed to know. Singing was her life, the only thing that brought her happiness. She couldn't accept the fact that she would lose the last thing she loved.  
  
"No, you won't ever sing again."  
  
Theresa collapsed crying into her mother's arms. It was the only place left that she could turn to for comfort. What was she to do now that she lost everything that meant the most to her? Could she go on day after day without a voice? Only time would tell. 


	3. Chapter 3

After several weeks of sitting in the intensive care unit, Theresa was released and allowed to go home. The first few weeks were a real struggle and would prove that Theresa had enough strength to go on. At first she was only allowed to have her meals through Iv's, but a couple of weeks later her doctor said that she could start to eat things like ice cream. He told her though that it would be maybe two months before she could eat solids again. It all depended on how her wounds healed.

Aside from her major injury, Theresa was fine. She was lucky to not break any bones after that accident. All she had was a few bruises, nothing that would scar her for life.

Pilar had asked Luis to investigate the accident, to make sure that it was just that, an accident. She knew that things between Ethan, Gwen, and Theresa were intense at the time being. Theresa was still refusing to believe that Ethan would never be hers even though all the facts were there. Because of Theresa, Ethan was forced to leave the country with Gwen. He couldn't risk anything happening to his marriage because Theresa was oblivious to the truth. He had already lost his little girl because he didn't know how to say no. He would have to live each day of his life knowing that he played a major role in the death of his innocent daughter. He had to escape, staying in Harmony would only get him into trouble if Theresa was around and that was something he did not need.

Pilar helped Theresa up to her room, she was still very weak from the accident. Theresa didn't think that she could go into her room ever again. There was too much in there to remind her of all the dreams she once had. Her dreams meant nothing to her now, how could they? She once prayed and wished that they would be real one day, but now they would only ever be a figment of her wild imagination. That was the sad reality that she would have to face every remaining day of her life.

Pilar put her hand on Theresa's bedroom door knob about to open it, but Theresa stopped her by laying her hand upon hers. Pilar could see that returning to her old life was going to be hard for her. Theresa waved her hand to let her mother know that she wanted to do this on her own. Pilar respected her wishes and went downstairs to start making dinner.

Theresa stood outside of her door contemplating whether or not she could open the door and step back into her old life. Everyone had told her ever since the accident that she should go on living a normal life, but how could she live a normal life without a voice? How would she stand up for herself? Her voice was her only power. Now she was left powerless.

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, Theresa gripped the door knob lightly, turned it, and slowly stepped in. She stepped into a world that she once knew so well. It was now a room she had never been to. Her eyes remained closed as she as closed the door behind her. She was able to tell with her eyes closed that she was home in her room. Her lively presence that once occupied that room lingered there now as an old spirit. Theresa's eyelids were screaming to open up, the tears were squeezing out and sliding down her cheeks, but she couldn't open them just yet so she continued to shut them as tightly as she could. 

[i]Now what?[/i]

Theresa didn't know what to do. She was still so confused and hurt. Could she open her eyes and just step back into her old life? It was easier said than done. Theresa finally decided that she couldn't go on playing games, she needed to face reality no matter how much it would sting. Taking one final deep breath, she opened her eyes. The sight of her old room made Theresa feel weak in her knees. Normally this wouldn't be a probably for others, but for Theresa her room held all of her dreams, dreams that she would never be able to live out to the fullest.

Gazing about her room, she began to cry. Theresa now had no control over her tears, they would come and go no matter how much she tried to prevent them. Slowly Theresa began to move about her room. Passing her old desk, she gently brushed her fingers over her favorite childhood books; books that she had hoped to read to her children at bedtime one day. Now that would never happen and Theresa would have to face that she would never be able to read to her child, or sing them to sleep as babies. Two of the things she was looking forward to most now would never happen because she was chasing foolishly after Ethan, he's the reason behind her accident; not the rain, not her, but Ethan.

Theresa paused before one of her shelves that hung on the wall. Upon that shelf her trophies and medals laid; none were ever less than first place. All were from different singing and talent competitions she had entered over the years. Each one meant something special for her, none was more important than the other. Her heart was breaking as she now realized that she could never compete in another competition as long as she lived. So many things would now change all because of this accident. Theresa hated it. She hated herself, the accident, and most of all Ethan. She hated him for leaving her behind like this. All of her anger and frustration that she had been bottling up for so long was now about to explode. With fire burning in her eyes, she grabbed her trophies and threw them against the wall. She so badly needed to scream, but because she couldn't breaking things was the only way she could release all her anger. After destroying all of her beloved trophies, Theresa picked up her favorite books and began to rip the pages out of them as fast as she could. Pilar, who was downstairs, heard all the noise and ran up to check on Theresa. She was shocked to Theresa's room a mess, but even more shocked to see her daughter acting out in such a shameful manner.

"Theresita!" Pilar cried out. "Stop this!"

Theresa collapsed onto her bed and curled herself up into a little ball. Pilar sat beside her daughter and listened to her sobs. She knew that this was going to be everything but easy from now on.

************************************************************

Now that Theresa had a chance to calm down, Pilar decided to leave her by herself while she returned to the kitchen and finished making dinner. Once Pilar had gone out, Theresa got up and grabbed a dictionary out from a drawer in her desk. She brought it back to her bed and laid in down in her lap. She turned to the letter V section first.

__

Voice-1 a : sound produced by vertebrates by means of lungs, larynx, or syrinx; especially : sound so produced by human beings b: **(1) : musical sound produced by the vocal folds and resonated by the cavities of head and throat (2) : the power or ability to produce musical tones (3) : SINGER**

__

Singer? Something I once was and never will be again

Theresa knew she was just depressing herself more, but she continued to read on.

__

(4) : one of the melodic parts in a vocal or instrumental composition (5) : condition of the vocal organs with respect to production of musical tones (6) : the use of the voice c : expiration of air with the vocal cords drawn close so as to vibrate audibly d : the faculty of utterance 

2 : an instrument or medium of expression 

****

4 a : wish, choice, or opinion openly or formally expressed b : right of expression; also : influential power

Once Theresa finished reading the definition for voice, she turned to the S section and looked what speak meant.

__

Speak-1 a : to utter words or articulate sounds with the ordinary voice : **TALK b (1) : to express thoughts, opinions, or feelings orally (2) : to extend a greeting (3) : to be on speaking terms c (1) : to express oneself before a group (2) : to address one's remarks **

2 a : to make a written statement b : to use such an expression -- often used in the phrase so to speak c : to serve as spokesman 

3 a : to express feelings by other than verbal means actions speak louder than words b : SIGNAL c : to be interesting or attractive : APPEAL 

4 : to make a request : ASK 

__

All things I'll never be able to do again. I'll never be able to state my opinion, give a speech, or sing another song as long as I live.

5 : to make a characteristic or natural sound 

6 a : TESTIFY b : to be indicative or suggestive 

As Theresa was about to close the dictionary another word popped into her mind. This time she searched for mute.

__

Mute-1 : unable to speak :**DUMB**

__

Theresa didn't have to go on reading any of the other definitions for mute. The first one said it all.

Dumb. That's what I am now, dumb. Why should I even bother go on living? I have no purpose, no reason to go on. I have nothing to live for


	4. Chapter 4

An isolated world is what she had created for herself. Theresa didn't want to face the world, face anyone she knew, if she could not even say a simple word to them. The fact of the matter was that Theresa was scared, scared of what they would all think. She didn't want them to pity her because she didn't want to feel pathetic, but that was already too late. Slowly she began to feel worthless after her accident, and now that she spent her days questioning her life and her future, she began to feel even more worthless. Theresa was losing faith quickly and there was no one, not even her mother, could make her believe that things would work out in the end for her.  
  
Theresa constantly wondered what everyone was saying about her though. Gossip had always been big among Harmony citizens and she was positive that she was the talk of the town for now. Her ill-fated love affair with Ethan certainly was the talk of the town for many months. For a while, everywhere she turned she could hear whispers and snares about her being said.  
  
'Oh there goes that tramp whose trying to break up that lovely Crane couple.'  
  
'It's immigrants like that who are taking away country men for themselves and leaving our fine, young women to be left alone.'  
  
'How can she look herself in the mirror knowing that she's destroying a prefect marriage?'  
  
Theresa listened to it all, and yet she kept her head high and walked as though she was the queen of England. Theresa respected herself and that would never change no matter what mistakes she made in life. With self respect and confidence, Theresa was able to bear all the hurtful words each and every day. Many, of course, may have disapproved of her actions because they didn't know her, but those who knew her well understood why Theresa did what she did. Her actions still weren't acceptable, but they were now understood, and Theresa needed people to understand her.  
  
"Theresita," Pilar said as she slowly made her way through Theresa's messy room. Theresa had not cared what it looked like. It didn't matter, she wasn't expecting anyone and she wasn't impressing anyone so why should she care? "Whitney is downstairs."  
  
She shrugged her shoulders coldly as she stared out of her window absently into the world she once knew. Theresa had not been out since the she came home from the hospital and that had already been two months. She rather liked being isolated from her family and friends, but she wasn't sure how long she could go on like that. Something inside of her yearned to be let outside.  
  
"Can she come up and see you?"  
  
Again she shrugged her shoulders. Pilar was at the end of her wits, not knowing how to help Theresa. She kenw she was hurting and that she was trying to adjust to her new way of life, but she also knew that Theresa wasn't trying. Pilar knew that nothing could be accomplished if Theresa stayed that way. Fed up with Theresa's attitude, Pilar closed the door behind her as she went downstairs to tell Whitney that Theresa wanted to be alone.  
  
"She'll never start healing unless she starts trying," Pilar told Whitney.  
  
"I know," she told her. "Theresa just needs to get back out there. You know, start living her life again."  
  
"But how, Whitney? She's more vulnerable now that she can't speak. She can get hurt like that in this world."  
  
"I've seen Theresa speak up for herself plenty of times before. I'm sure she can still do the same. She just needs time."  
  
Pilar nodded her head, "I suppose so. We just have to show her how much we support her."  
  
"Exactly!" Whitney exclaimed. "Now, I am going up there and getting her out of this house at least for tonight," she smiled determinedly.  
  
"I hope so," Pilar told herself as Whitney went upstairs, "I just don't want Theresa to hurt herself anymore than she has."  
  
Whitney knocked softly on Theresa's door, "Can I come in?"  
  
Theresa knew who it was and didn't want to be seen like she was. She opened her mouth to tell her to go away, but reality hit her. Growing frustrated with herself Theresa jumped up and went to lock her door, but she was too late. Whitney had slipped in before she had reached the door. They stood before each other staring dead into each other's eyes, not saying a word. Whitney gained her focus back and began to look over Theresa. She felt sorry for her, and Theresa could feel it through her stares. Theresa suddenly turned her back towards Whitney and folded her arms as she waited to hear what Whitney wanted to say. Expecting another one of Whitney's lectures, Theresa was surprised to hear nothing. For five minutes Whitney spoke no lectures, asked no questions, gave no advice-nothing. Whitney made her way through all the clothes and objects on the floor to the bed and sat down there, continuing to stare at Theresa's back. Theresa starting to feel somewhat uncomfortable unfolded her arms and turned to face Whitney, who seemed to be smiling and dying to laugh. Theresa just looked at Whitney as though she lost her mind and started to smiled. Theresa, still with the smile on her face, mouthed the words 'Thank you' to Whitney as Whitney nodded her head.  
  
"Honey, I know this is all very hard for you, but you can't just sit around her feeling sorry for youself. You have to go out and get some fresh air every now and then. And," she paused with an impish smile on her face, "that's why you are going our with Chad and me tonight." Theresa opened her mouth about to object, but Whitney covered her mouth with her hand. "No!" She laughed, "I'm taking you out with us and that's final. So," she said looking at her watch, "go get dressed and I'll pick you back up in about an hour. Okay?"  
  
Theresa just shook her head no as she moved away from Whitney and glanced out her window.  
  
"Theresa, don't be afraid."  
  
Theresa just looked at Whitney, she understood that she didn't know what she was going through. Instead of trying to talk, which she was now starting to accept slowly, she grabbed the notepad and pen from her desk and began to write something.  
  
'Whit, you don't understand. All day long I've been staring out my window and what do you think I saw? I saw so many people walk by and each person I tried to figure out their secret, the secret we all hide deep inside. You know, the one we sometimes don't even know ourselves. But as I was watching the people pass, two teenagers around Miguel's age passed by. Whit, it reminded me of him. I would have never been hurt if it wasn't for my silly obsession with him. Don't you see, love is dangerous and I've been burnt by it. I can't go out into that world with the scars still visible to everyone.'  
  
"Theresa, I'm not asking you to fall in love [i]tonight[/i]," she laughed. "I just want you to go out, dance and have a good time. That's all."  
  
'Are you sure that's all?'  
  
"Positive! Would I ever lie to you?"  
  
Theresa thought about it and knew that Whitney would never lie to her. They were best friends, had been for so long, and Whitney had never lied to her before so why should she now?  
  
'Did you say you'll be here in an hour?' She wrote as a smile crept onto her face.  
  
"Yes! Now, go get ready!"  
  
"You look beautiful!" Whitney remarked as Theresa stepped into the car. "Oh! Do you have your notepad? Just in case of course."  
  
Theresa nodded her head as she tried to relax in the backseat. She was both nervous and excited about tonight for some reason. While she was getting ready for tonight this feeling, not exactly weird, but a different feeling came over her as though tonight was the beginning of the rest of her life.  
  
"Here we are," Chad said as they pulled around to the back entrance of the club.  
  
"Chad has to be the dj here tonight, so that's why I thought we could hang out together."  
  
Theresa understood and nodded her head. She gazed around to see all the young people so vibrant surrounding her, she felt sort of out of place and wanted to escape, but Whitney took her hand and they went it. The music was loud and the club was full with all these people that Theresa had never knew existed in Harmony. All the energy around her put her into a better mood and she smiled as she and Whitney hit the dance floor.  
  
"Charles, send her a free drink, her a free drink, and," he said as his eyes skimmed through the crowd of people on the dance floor, "My oh my! Who is that young, beautiful lady?"  
  
"Who, Mr. Crane?"  
  
"That girl," he pointed as he stood up.  
  
"I've never seen her before, Sir."  
  
"Hmmm...well I'll just have to get to know her. Something about her is just so captivating."  
  
"Something about her is just so captivating," Dylan mocked as he watched Fox foolishly. "Fox, must I knock some sense into you? We use and dispose of women, not hold onto them."  
  
"I know, I know, Dylan. I'm just saying she might be good for a ride."  
  
"Sure," he laughed. "I'll be back," Dylan said as he answered his phone, "I have to take this call."  
  
"Looks like you have an admirer," Whitney informed Theresa. Theresa glanced over to the man who was watching her and had to admit to herself that he was handsome, that she could not deny. "Go over to him." Theresa just gave Whitney this look as though she was stupid. How was she able to talk to him? She though that she would just scare him away.  
  
Fox couldn't stop staring at that woman. She captivated him in every sense and he needed to speak with her. Approaching her he smiled and said, "Hi, I'm Fox."  
  
"I'm Whitney, and this is Theresa," Whitney said as she pulled Theresa, who was hiding behind her, out.  
  
"Do I know you?" Fox asked Theresa. She shook her head no as he went on talking. All she could do was nod as he went on talking about himself, the club, and her beauty. Whitney excused herself as Fox seemed to be absored in their conversation. Theresa wanted to get away from him, but that seemed impossible with the way he talked. "Can I buy you a drink?" Theresa nodded her head and went back to staying silent.  
  
"Fox, there you are!" Dylan shouted as he approached them.  
  
"Uh Dylan, this is Theresa. Theresa, this is my good friend Dylan Banning."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Dylan said as he kissed her hand. "Umm..I'm sorry, but can you give Fox and me a minute?"  
  
Theresa nodded and took herself to the ladies bathroom to freshen up. Theresa could have left just then, like she wanted to, but she wanted to stay. She liked Fox for some reason and wanted to get to know him more. Dylan, on the other hand, she didn't care for too much. Something about him made her teeth cringe.  
  
"Theresa! There you are!" Whitney said bumping into her.  
  
"I have to get home right now! There's something wrong, but stay here and I'll pick you back up later."  
  
Theresa wanted to leave with Whitney, but Whitney would hear of no such thing so Theresa was stuck there. As Theresa made her way back to the table she overheard Fox and Dylan talking.  
  
"She doesn't talk much," Dylan said.  
  
"I'll give her something to scream about," Fox laughed with Dylan. Fox saw Dylan stop laughing suddenly and turned around to see Theresa standing there with fire burning in her eyes. Grabbing her drink, Theresa threw it into his face and ran out of the club. She knew it was against her better judgment to stay.  
  
"Theresa, wait!" Fox called out after her.  
  
As Theresa ran she tripped over a rock that sent her falling to the ground. She laid on the ground in tears and in a badly ripped dress. She knew he was approaching and didn't want him to see her cry, but she couldn't stop the tears. All the tears she had been holding in from the fear of getting to close to another man were coming out and it was impossible to stop them.  
  
"Theresa, are you okay?" He asked as he helped her up. "Listen, I'm sorry," he said when she didn't respond. "I sometimes have to act differently around my friends. It's not right, I know, but it's hard for me if I don't. I'm so sorry. Will you please forgive me?"  
  
Theresa's tears began to slowly stop, but she didn't shake or nod her head. This angered Fox in a way and he let her know.  
  
"Will you please say something! Here I am trying to tell you I am sorry and you stay there not saying a thing!"  
  
A fresh batch of tears filled her eyes as she took out her pen and notepad.  
  
'I can't speak.'  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked becoming a bit confused.  
  
'I was in a bad car accident that damaged my vocal cords. I can't speak ever again.'  
  
"I'm sorry," he said now feeling guilty. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."  
  
'It's not your fault. It's mine, I should have told you.'  
  
"Listen, can I make up what just happened to you. I know we don't know each other that well and I know you probably don't trust me that much, but can I take you home?"  
  
'I don't know,' Theresa hesitated  
  
"Please?"  
  
'Fine,' she gave in.  
  
Theresa noticed that they weren't going the right way and she became alarmed. She wanted to get out and Fox saw that she was getting jumpy.  
  
"Don't worry. I just need to stop at my house and get something. You can stay in the car, don't worry," he laughed.  
  
Theresa felt a little better, but as they pulled up in front of Ethan's old home she wondered what was going on.  
  
"I'll only be a second," he told her.  
  
'Oh my God! Fox and Ethan are related! I have to get out of here before anyone recognizes me!'  
  
With her ankle being sprained from her fall, Theresa ran the best she could. Fox was about to get into his car when he noticed that she was gone. Looking around anxiously he saw her running.  
  
"Theresa!" he called, but she kept running. It suddenly hit him there, he knew Theresa only as..."Lady Sorrow." 


	5. Chapter 5

In bed she laid with her eyes shut tight, hoping that somehow when she opened her eyes everything would go back to normal; just the way things were before her accident. Theresa desperately wanted to go back to the time in her life where she felt loved, where she could sing her blues away if she needed to, but she found that her past was just that: a past, something she could never have back. Now all Theresa had was a scar from her operation that did little for her and a broken heart left to be mended all by herself.

'I know I don't have a voice, but I know you can hear me, God. I don't know what I did to deserve this. All I did was love those closest to me...I guess if this is the price to pay for loving someone too much I don't want to love. Ethan's gone from me and now because I may never speak again no one might not ever love me. I just wish I could go back in time. I'd go back and hide my feelings from everyone, no matter what they were because a life without love is possible compared to my life without a voice. Why don't you just finish me off by taking my sight and ability to walk.'

'I'm sorry,' Theresa thought after she realized what she had just told God. 'I don't mean to be mad at you. It's just that I'm so frustrated.'

Theresa could hardly recognize her bedroom as she slowly opened her eyes. Her room was a garden full of the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen. The floral arrangement surrounding her quickly picked up her sprits so much that she had forgotten how cruel she had just been. She now wondered where all these lovely flowers could have come from. She knew very well that they weren't from any place in Harmony and she remembered that she had told one person and one person only that she had been quite fond of flowers. She was so fond that she hoped to one day plant a beautiful garden outside of a certain mansion one day.

Theresa's heart jumped inside of her as she noticed a small white envelope sitting upon her desk with her name on it. Never had she been as nervous in her life as she was at that very moment. Theresa knew the importance of who these flowers came from. If they were from Ethan, that meant that he still cared about her obviously enough to send her something that only he knew she loved. But then again, if they were from someone else Theresa knew that Ethan may not even remember her enough to write or call every now and then. She could feel her heartbeat increase as she made her way to the envelope, which seemed to be a million miles from her. Theresa could finally sigh in relief as she ran her fingertips across the seal. A million thoughts ran through her head just then, but the only one she cared to listen to was the one that was telling her heart that the flowers were from Ethan.

'It's now or never,' she thought as she tore the envelope open.

In her palm fell a little note on a decorated stationary with roses. As she unfolded it she read,

Theresa,  
I'm sorry about last night. I didn't realize just who you were, but I do now. Don't worry, I'll keep your identity a secret...that is as long as you plan on becoming my new best friend. I hope you like the flowers, it's the least I could do for now. Be ready by 8 p.m. tonight for the time of your life.  
Sincerely,  
Fox Crane

Theresa at first didn't realize who Fox was. Her memory of last night was a bit hazy, but after she thought about it for a while she could clearly remember Fox. Never in a million years would she expect a guy like Fox to send a girl he barely knew such wonderful flowers. For a moment she wondered if Fox had talked to Ethan and found out that she loved flowers so much, but she pushed that thought out of her mind. Theresa though wondered how in the world Fox could find her home. She felt a bit weird and unsafe, but Fox didn't seem like the stalking type so again she pushed another crazy thought out of her mind, after all she had the night of her life to prepare for.

Theresa could hear Fox getting acquainted with her family as she paced nervously at the top of the staircase waiting to make her grand entrance. If there was one thing Theresa knew how to do it was how to make a grand entrance. Once she could hear the silent taking over below her Theresa glanced one last time in her mirror, fixed a strand of hair that was out of place, and made her way downstairs. Theresa kept her eyes on Fox the whole time she was coming downstairs. She got great pleasure from Fox's reaction. She could tell that he was in awe from the first time he saw her that night and she knew from then on that she had him wrapped around her little finger.

"Wow," was all Fox could say. He was truly speechless and she was loving every moment.

"Theresita, do you have your notebook?" Pilar asked a little uneasy knowing that Fox was Ethan's half-brother.

Theresa nodded her head and intertwined her arm with his as they left. Theresa didn't know where Fox was taking her, but she guessed that from the way Fox was dressed that wherever it was it was some place nice and expensive. Fox went on talking a bit as they drove not expecting a word from her, which was okay with him. He wanted to make Theresa feel as comfortable and normal as possible. Soon they arrived at the beach that appeared to be deserted. Theresa couldn't understand why they were so nicely dressed up for the beach. When Theresa had spoke to Fox earlier that day he told her to wear her best dress, not her bathing suit.

Fox placed his index finger against Theresa's lips and whispered softly, "Shhhh, follow me," as he placed his hand out waiting for hers. Theresa smiled with curiosity as she placed her hand within his and followed. As they walked along the beach that cool crisp night, the sound of music could be heard closer with every step they took. "Close your eyes," he said as he walked up behind her and placed his hands over her eyes. "No peaking," he laughed. Theresa motioned to him that she was getting tired of waiting and finally Fox removed his hands and said with a smile of success, "Open your eyes."

Theresa could hardly believe the sight before her eyes. Never had she witnessed anything so romantic in her life, let alone it be for her. The tears slowly trickled down her cheek as she turned around to give Fox a hug of true appreciation. Not even Ethan could have pulled something so romantic off for her. 'Thank you.'

"Care to dance?" Fox said as he bowed down and held out his hand for her. It was like something Theresa had only seen in the movies until that moment. Theresa took his hand and laid her head upon his shoulder as they danced to the rhythm of the music.

I know you out there baby So where?

There's someone out there for me.  
(I know there's somebody out there)  
I know she's waiting so patiently. (yea)  
Can you tell me her name? (Somebody tell me her name)  
This life long search is gonna drive me insane. (that's right)  
How does she laugh, how does she cry, What's the color of her eyes,  
Does she even realize I'm here...

Where is she?  
Where is she?  
Where is she?  
Where is this beautiful girl?

Who is she?  
Who is she?  
Who's gonna complete my world?

Where is she?  
Where is she?  
Where is this beautiful girl?

Who is she?  
Who is she?  
Who's gonna complete my world?

La la la la la la la.. la la la la laaa.. La la la la la la la..

I'm starin out at the sky.  
(I see you baby)  
Prayin' that he will walk in my life.  
Where is the man of my dreams?  
(I'm right here)  
Yea.  
I wait forever, how silly it seems.  
How does he laugh, how does he cry, What's the color of his eyes,  
Does he even realize I'm here...

Where is he?  
Where is he?  
Where is he?  
Where is this beautiful guy?

Who is he?  
Who is he?  
Who's gonna take me so high?

Where is he?  
Where is he?  
Where is this beautiful guy?

Who is he?  
Who is he?  
Who's gonna take me so high?

La la la la la la la.. la la la la laaa.. La la la la la la la..

Where are you?  
There's someone out there for me...

There's someone out there for me...

I know she's waiting so patiently..

So patiently...

Can you tell me her name?

Can you tell me his name?

This life long search is gonna drive me insane. (C'mon, That's right)

How does he laugh, how does he cry, What's the color of his eyes?  
Does he even realize I'm here...

Where is she?  
Where is she?  
Where is she?  
Where is this beautiful girl?

Who is she?  
Who is she?  
Who's gonna complete my world?

Where is he?  
Where is he?  
Where is this beautiful guy?

Who is he?  
Who is he?  
Who's gonna take me so high?

La la la la la la la.. la la la la laaa.. La la la la la la la..

(Yea...I know you out there...)

La la la la la la la.. la la la la laaa.. La la la la la la la..

Where are you?  
I'm a look all over the world baby.  
Cuz I know you out there.  
I know it might sound crazy.  
But I love you.  
La la la la la la la.  
Fade out

The night continued on with everything going perfect. Fox and Theresa were both very relaxed and found it easy to be themselves around each other. As they waited for desert the conversation shifted to what they should consider their little night on the beach.

'Would you call this a date?' Theresa asked suddenly when things had gotten quiet.

"Only if you want me to, Theresa. I don't want to pressure you into dating if you aren't into me or ready. It wouldn't be fare to you." After desert Theresa and Fox went on coversating right there on the beach. The night was beautiful and they had the beach all to themselves. Fox informed Theresa about his seperation from the rest of his family while Theresa lectured Fox on fate and love, things that no one had ever cared to explain to him. "Theresa," Fox said slowly, "I'm a little confused on this whole fate thing. I mean should everything be left up to fate? You know, I've fallen for a girl before soley based on appearances. How do I know which is my soulmate? What if I'm in love with two girls, two amazing, beautiful girls. How do I know which is the one?"

'Whose to say either is the one? Fate is funny, Fox. No one understands it that well. I may pretend that I know all about it, but truth of the matter is I'm just as clueless about it as the next person. I like to think that fate is a helping hand that we have no control over. Fate happens just as often as luck can strike. We don't know when or where, but it touches each and everyone of us in some way sometime. I don't think everything should be left up to fate though, Fox. I've tried doing that with your brother and look where it has gotten me...nowhere. Fate is kind of like inspiration, you don't sit around and wait for it to come to you. How you live your life will determine how fate intervens.'

"I think you're wrong, Theresa." Fox said as he stopped walking and looked straight into her dark, brown eyes, "you know more about fate and love than I could ever hope to achieve." After sharing an awakard pause that neither was fully aware of Fox suggested they get out of there and that they did deciding to go to Sheridan's cottage.

'Truth or dare?'

"Truth," Fox said with a smile.

'Oh you're no fun! Okay, let's see...tell me something that no one else knows.'

"I have no desire to take over Crane Industries one day."

'How can you say that? Think of all the good you can do! You have the opportunity to give the Cranes a good reputation for once.'

"Theresa, you don't understand," Fox said as he stood up and walked over to the window where he could see how different his life was from everyone else. "People don't see the good in me. I'm only judged by my last name. I'm expected to by like Julian and Alistair."

'But your not Julian or Alistair, Fox. For whatever it may be worth, I see the good in you. I've delt with all the Cranes and only you and Sheridan are in a higher class than the rest of them, Fox.'

"Thank you," Fox said as he placed a kiss upon her lips.

'What was that for?'

"It's the dare I've been waiting for all night."

Fox and Theresa continued on into the early morning their little game of truth or dare as they watched their favorite movie together. Every truth or dare revealed something about the other, causing their walls to come down before each other. As much as they wanted to hide in front of other people, they wanted each other to see the real them.

'Now tell me something about yourself that only you and your family knows.'

Fox thought for a moment and Theresa could see that what he was thinking was very bothersome for him. "Unless I fall in love with someone in the next year, I'm going to be forced into a marriage of my parent's choice." 


	6. Chapter 6

Theresa sat staring out of her window as the rain drops gently tapped against her window, putting her into a trance and causing her thoughts to travel. As of late, she had seemed distant to her friends and family...all except Fox that is. The only time Theresa was alive was when she was with Fox. He brought out that smile of hers that remained hidden from the rest of the world. He held the secret to her happiness, but Theresa and Fox didn't realize it just then.

Theresa turned her head as she heard a soft knock against her bedroom door. She smiled the moment the visitor stepped foot inside her room. The smiles exchanged between the two caused only a long period of awkward silence. Theresa turned her head and smiled to herself as soon as she could tear away from looking into his eyes. He had fallen instantly into her trance, it had been that way since they met. Staring just at her he found hard sometimes. He had discovered that as long as he didn't look into her eyes, he could continue to talk some sense rather than a bunch of mixed up, incoherent phrases and words.

"Someone looks happy on this gloomy, rainy day," Fox remarked with one of his sarcastic smiles as he set down his umbrella and removed his soaked coat. "I was going to call your mother and tell her that I was going to stop by, but I couldn't. Theresa, I need to tell you something and I just hope that your reaction will be of one that I can accept."

Confused, but not stupid Theresa wondered if Fox could be thinking the same exact thing that had been on her mind lately. Taking a seat next to Fox, she looked up into his eyes as she ran over all the clues that he had given her. Theresa recalled how Fox had kept away for quite sometime. It wasn't like him at all not to even email her, let alone visit her. Then there was the fall. Theresa had tripped over a shoe, falling on top of Fox. Just as they had today, they shared another long awkward silence before moving away from one another. Theresa thought that she sensed some kind of chemistry between the two, but thinking logically she placed it all in the back of her mind never to be thought of again...until now. There were the little things like the flowers he was always sending her, the way he would never miss any of her sign language classes, the dinners they shared, and even the little talks they had. Things were suddenly becoming more clear for Theresa. Fox had always shown that he cared, but just now she realized that he cared for her in a different way. He felt something more for her than he had ever felt for any other girl.

"Theresa, I know I haven't been a great friend to you lately. I haven't been around and I haven't even tried contacting you. I think it's time that you know why," as Fox spoke Theresa could feel the butterflies forming in her stomach. "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately...and well, I've been sorting my feelings too. Remember when I told you that if I didn't find a wife, my parents would? Well, my time is up and the woman, the only woman I want is in love with another man. She'll never love me the way I could only hope that she could." Although the glimmer still shined in her eyes, it was fading fast with every other word he spoke. "I'm getting married in a few months, T, to a person I have never even met." That was the last straw, the final shot to her heart. Theresa felt disappointed more than anything. Her heart had tricked her into thinking that maybe Fox was going to confess to her that she was the woman he loved. Again though, the dreams that she held were broken into tiny fragments too small to collect and put back together. It was over, Theresa did not think that she could ever love again.

"Theresa," he spoke softly, "say something."

'Say something?' Theresa thought to herself as the hurt that she felt spread through her heart like a disease. Then again, love was just that...a disease. Love was a disease to Theresa that would forever be incurable. Always left there to cause some form of heartbreak to those she loved. i'I can't say anything,'/i she thought now as she began to feel depressed once more about her bleak future.

'I don't know what to say,' she signed to him in sign language as she hugged him. 'I'm sorry the woman you love doesn't realize just what she's missing.

center/center

Theresa could hardly contain her excitement when she met Fox for lunch the next day. She knew he was still feeling down about the whole arranged marriage, but she was just too excited to keep her great news to herself. Theresa handed Fox a letter once she sat across from him at the Book Cafe. Fox looked at her with a bit of unease as he quickly skimmed over the letter. A little shocked and a little confused he looked at Theresa and asked, "Is this for real?" Theresa nodded her head and smiled as her eyes seemed to dance with delight. "Your not actually considering this are you?" Again she nodded her head. "Theresa, Dr. Russell told you that there was nothing that could repair your voice. Why do you think some procedure in a different country can do anything?"

'I have to believe that God would not want me to stay silent for the rest of my life, Fox. I need to do this. If it works, great, if not at least I can say I tried.'

"I still don't think this is a good idea. Tell you what, I'll set up an appointment with this guy and we can go together and see how good this procedure really is."

'Have you forgotten that you have a wedding in a few weeks?' she told him as she felt a little pain in her heart. It still hurt her to think that their relationship was just platonic.

"No..." he said hesitating a bit. "Olivia is planning everything. I prefer it that way."

Theresa just rolled her eyes and smiled. 'Fox, listen, no matter what, I don't think anything could persuade me not to have this precedure.'

"That's an answer that a child would give," he said as he stood up from his seat and stormed outside.

'What's your problem?' Theresa asked as she latched onto his arm tightly as people walked by and stared at them. 'If you were really my friend you would want me to do this. What am I suppose to do? Just live a totally silent life? I don't think so and if you don't like what I do, don't bother being my friend!'

And just like that Theresa high tailed it out of there, ready just to throw their friendship away like it had meant nothing to either of them. Anger run through her veins as Theresa slammed her bedroom door shut. She couldn't help, but feel that maybe Fox didn't care what was best for her. As she extended her arms wide open and fell back on her bed she noticed a picture of her and Fox that she had stuck on the ceiling in her room. It had been taken about 5 months ago, not too long after Theresa and Fox had met. Staring at it only stirred her blood more. She quickly rose to her feet and stretched on the tip of her toes just to pull it off. In the process of doing so she almost fell off her bed, but luckily she was able to stay on just long enough to reach the photo. Theresa stared at the photo hesitating a bit. It seemed for a moment that she would hide it away so where, but suddenly Theresa tore savagely at it. She tore in into as many tiny pieces as she could. Nothing bigger than the size of her fingernail would satisfy her. She hoped as she ripped Fox up that some way he would feel some kind of pain, as though the picture had something to do with voodoo. Emotionally exhausted Theresa fell back on her bed and happily remembered that soon she would have her voice back.

center/center

"Mija," Pilar said waking Theresa up after finally falling asleep only an hour ago, "there is someone here to see you. I think you should see him."

'Him?' she thought of Fox instantly. She wondered what he had come to say to her. Was he going to be okay with the procedure? Or would he just lecture her on all of the dangers? Theresa wanted to know either way so she threw on her old robe, the one that Theresa dared only to wear in front of her family and close friends. If it was anyone else she would probably die.

Pilar led Theresa to the living room where she expected to see Fox playing around with her tv or radio or staring at some family picture that was laying out. But instead Theresa got one the biggest shock of her life.

Her eyes were wide from the shock of seeing him standing there in her living room like that. She could feel the room around her begin to spin, but one thing remained the same. The image of him stood perfectly still. She tried reaching out for him, their finger tips barely touching one another. Theresa could move no further though. She could feel her body weakening and out of no where she collapsed, falling safely into his arms.

"Theresa, wake up," he said brushing a few strands of hair away from her eyes. "Don't leave me too." 


	7. Chapter 7

He picked Theresa up in his arms and gently laid her on her bed. The exhaustion from the previous day along with the shock of him being there seemed too much for her fragile little body. Slowly she began to awaken, oblivious to the fact that he was standing before her in her very room. It had been not too long ago that she had chased after him. When she decided to chase after him that night, she never realized just what consequences she would have to face for the rest of her life.

Theresa opened her eyes, thinking that she had just woken up from a nap. At first she did not notice him standing there in the corner, watching over her with those same eyes that she had once looked into and said "I'll always love you." As she ran over her eyes with her fingers, she noticed from the corner of her eyes a man. She could feel him staring at her continuously with watching eyes. Normally she would feel a bit uncomfortable, but for some reason she felt as ease around this man. Hesitatingly Theresa removed her fingers from before her eyes and slowly turned her head towards this man. The glare from the sun kept her from seeing just who he was, but what she did see was the contours of his face. A face so familiar...

'Who is he?' She questioned herself as though she had the answer on the tip of her tongue. She tried raising her hand above her eyes to try and see if the man would come in better focus, but instead he had disappeared suddenly. Theresa looked around in utter amazement, 'Now where has he gone?'

Theresa placed her robe around her petite frame and stepped outside of her room to find Pilar standing, looking out the front window with an uncertain look on her face. Pilar continued to stare out as Theresa made her way towards her. It wasn't until Theresa placed her hand upon Pilar's shoulder, nearly frightening her, that she realized that Theresa was up and about once again.

"Theresita, you need to be in bed right now. You need to rest," she said walking Theresa back to her room.

Theresa paused though, she wasn't going anywhere until she got some answers. She desperately wanted to know who that man standing in her room was. After all, it was her room and she deserved to know who was in her room at all times. Being the stubborn woman that Theresa was, she didn't have any plans of budging anytime soon...at least not until she got received some answers that only Pilar seemed to know.

'Who was that man standing in my room?' She asked, letting her hands and fingers do all the talking. Pilar remained silent as she seemed to squirm a bit. How in the world could she tell Theresa who was there? How could she say the man that broke her heart and made her lose what was most precious to her was back in town? It seemed impossible and even more, unfair that Pilar should say anything. 'Mama! Who is he?' she demanded to know.

"Theresita, please," Pilar cried as the tears sorrowfully began to fill up her eyes. Pilar turned to see that her daughter was now more confused and somewhat frightened. She knew that she could not just leave her like that. "Please, Theresita. It's for your own good if you don't find out right now. I...I'm not the one who should tell you."

'You're my mother. If your own mother can't tell you the truth, then who can?'

"Fine," Pilar said giving in, "I'll tell you who he was, but please...sit down." Pilar sat beside on her bed, just as she had done so many times before. Though she knew that Theresa was all grown up, every now and then when she looked at her daughter she still saw the small, fragile, impressionable little girl that she had raised on her own. At that moment, Pilar saw just that. She saw Theresa as a small child, so full of life and so innocent. It seemed almost a crime to have to go and break her heart witht he news that he was back in town.

'Mama...'

Pilar had drifted away for a moment there, but Theresa brought her back. she turned to face her daughter, but found it to be tougher than she had anticipated. "Theresita, I'm not sure how to tell you this, but I guess the best way is just to tell you it flat out. I don't want to sugar coat the truth or prolong it any further. Theresita, the man you saw standing in your room was..."

center/center

Theresa had thought once a long time ago that things couldn't be more perfect, now she thought how could she be so dense to believe that. Things had become so different, so complicated. As Theresa walked around Harmony aimlessly she wondered if things would ever be okay again, not so much perfect or even happy, just okay. She could hardly believe her ears when Pilar told her that he was back in town. Was it meant to be?...after all he had come back to see her before anyone else...or was it just another problem for her to deal with? How Theresa wished she had a fortune teller that could see the future!

'He's back...' she thought to herself. 'How...why is it possible?'

As Theresa waited to cross the street that lead to the Book Cafe, she noticed Fox sitting in his car waiting for the light to change as well. Very quickly she glanced at him, she didn't want to stare and have him notice her looking at him, not especially after the fight that they had. Fox had still yet to apologize and Theresa believed that she deserved that least of him. The light changed and Theresa went going unnoticed by him.

'If he won't apologize, I won't say a word to him.' Though she thought that, she felt quite differently. As she watched his car turn before her she couldn't help but look longingly at him. Fox was her best friend and perhaps she felt something more for him, but she pushed that thought out of her head as she remembered that he was her best friend and yet he wanted her to remain mute for the rest of her life. 'Some kind of friend he turned out to be.' She thought bitterly.

Theresa paused outside the door of the Book Cafe. Her hand was on the door, but she wasn't budging and she wasn't exactly sure why, but then she heard him call out her name and it was as though the world stood still for that small moment. 


End file.
